The present invention relates to flexible coextruded multilayer films for use as packaging film or as a component thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to coextruded multilayer films which are thermoformable and have oxygen barrier properties.
Flexible multilayer thermoforming films are used to package food and medicinal articles, thereby protecting these articles against external contamination and abuse, and therein providing an attractive package for the article for its eventual sale. There is great commercial interest in the packaging industry for a film structure, which provides superior mechanical strength, better optical and gas barrier properties, and particularly, improved thermoformability.